geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen (2006)
Quotes Catchphrase * "Ka-chow!" * —Lightning McQueen's catchphrase. From Cars * Dusty Rust-eze: "Ladies and gentlemen..." * Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze: "...Lightning McQueen!" * Car Voice: "Freebird!" —Dusty Rust-eze and Rusty Rust-eze announcing Lightning McQueen From Cars 2 * Lightning McQueen: "Mater! * Mater: "Hey, McQueen! What happened? Is the race over? You won, right?" * Lightning McQueen: "Mater, why were you yelling things at me while I was racing?" * Mater: "Yellin'? Oh, you thought... Oh! That's funny right there. Naw. See,t hat's 'cause I seen these 2 fellers doing some sort of karate street performance. It was nutso. One of 'em even had * Lightning McQueen (confused): "A flamethrower? What are you talking about? I - I don't understand. Where were you?" * Mater: "Going to meet my date." * Lightning McQueen: "Your date?" * Mater: "She started talkin' to me as a voice in my head, tellin' me where to go. . ." * Lightning McQueen: "What?!" * Mater: "Wait a minute. I didn't screw you up, did I?" * Lightning McQueen (furious): "I LOST THE RACE BECAUSE OF YOU!" * Mater: "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . ." * Lightning McQueen: "An imaginary girlfriend? Flamethrowers?! You know-- this is exactly why I don't bring you along to these things!" * Mater: "Maybe if I, I don't know, talk to somebody, and explain what happened, I could help." * Lightning McQueen: "I don't need your help! I don't want your help!" * (drives away; the press turns to McQueen) * Reporter: McQueen, you had it in the bag! What happened? * Lightning McQueen: I-I made a mistake. But I can assure you, it won't happen again. Look, people we know what the problem is, and we've taken care of it. * (Mater drives off, sad and guilty) * —McQueen gets mad at Mater for causing him to lose the race. * Uncle Topolino: "Hey, race car. You look so down, so low. Is like you have flat tires." * Mama Topolino: (something in Italian) * Uncle Topolino: "She said, you look like you are starving, that she's gonna make you a big meal and fatten you up." * Lightning McQueen: "Oh, no. Uh, Mama Topolino, please, you don't need to make a fuss. . ." * (sighs as Mama Topolino drives into the building) * Uncle Topolino: "Capisco (Italian for 'I see'). I understand. Is a problem, yes, between you and a friend?" * Lightning McQueen: "How did you know that?" * Uncle Topolino: "A wise car hears 1 word and understands 2. . . That, and Luigi told me. While Mama cooks, come and take a stroll with me." * Lightning McQueen: "I brought my friend, Mater, along on the trip, and I told him he needed to act different that we weren't in Radiator Springs." * Uncle Topolino: "This Mater is a close friend?" * Lightning McQueen: "He's my best friend." * Uncle Topolino: "Then why would you ask him to be someone else?" * Lightning McQueen: (thinking for a moment) "What did I do? I said some things during our fight." * Uncle Topolino: "You know, back when Guido and Luigi used to work for me, they would fight over everything. They fight over what Ferrari was the best Ferrari, which one of them looked more like a Ferrari. There were even some non-Ferrari fights. So I tell them, 'Va bene * (Italian for 'It's okay'), * Uncle Topolino: it's okay to fight. Everybody fights now and then, especially best friends. But you got to make up fast. No fight more important than friendship.'" * (during what Uncle Topolino said, Luigi and Guido were fighting over who should dance with the girl, then another girl came, and they danced one with one girl) * Uncle Topolino: (something in Italian) * Lightning McQueen: "What does that mean?" * Mama Topolino: "'Whoever find a friend, find a treasure.' Now, mangia (Italian for 'eat'). Eat!" * (Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino drive away, conversing in Italian) * —Uncle Topolino gives Lightning some wise advice. * Mater: "I get it. I get it! I know what needs to be done!" * Lightning McQueen: "Then do it!" * Mater: "What? No, I can't do it. Look, nobody takes me seriously, I know that now. This ain't Radiator Springs." * Lightning McQueen: "Yes it is. Look, you're yourself in Radiator Springs, be yourself here. And, if people aren't taking you seriously then they need to change, not you. I know that because I was wrong before. Now, you can do this. You're the bomb." * —Lightning gives words of wisdom to Mater in London. From Cars 3 * Cruz Ramirez: "Why are you doing this? This might be your last chance." * Lightning McQueen: "Which makes it my last chance to give you your first chance, Cruz. This time I want you to take it." * —McQueen convinces Cruz to finish the Florida 500 race for him, after realizing that she has what it takes to be a racer. * Lightning McQueen: "Kid's got a lot of stuff, eh Doc?" * Sally: "Well, she had a great teacher. And now you get to decide when you're done racing. So what's it gonna be, Stinky, uh, Stickers?" * Lightning McQueen: Laughs Oh, I'm gonna keep racing. But before that, I got something I wanna do." * —McQueen decides to keep racing, presumably in the form of training Cruz Ramirez. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:It's Not Surprising Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:Songs Category:Sports Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns